Skulltula
Skulltula (スカルーチュラー, Sukaruchura), also known as the Turquoise Phantom (タコイズ幻覚, Takoizu Genkaku), is a character introduced in Team Mika and Nintendo's Wild Style series. She appears as a recurring and secondary antagonist in the Big Tex Arc in Wild Style Reloaded Zero,'' and as the main villain protagonist for the Resurgence Arc in ''Wild Style Reloaded Zero. She is the leader of the Los Alfas mercenary group and was hired by Amethyst as an enforcer. Though, Skulltula ends up betraying Amethyst eventually. Name Analysis Skulltula is a portmanteau of "skull" and "tarantula". Skulltula's Japanese name is pronounced similarly to her English name. Though, her name in other languages is "Calatula", which is a portmeanteau of "calavera", which means "skull" in Spanish, and "tarántula". It seems fitting that Skulltula seems to be supernatural-themed in appearance, as skulls are usually used as a representation of death or evil, and most spiders, especially tarantulas, are venomous. Appearance Skulltula is a doll that appears as a young adult and has tanned skin, long turquoise hair done in pig tails, and red eyes. Though, upon using her ability, her eyes turn into a fiery turquoise as a result of using her Phantom Eye ability. Skulltula has a feminine appearance, despite not having a biological gender. Personality Skulltula, like every other character in the Wild Style universe, is vastly amoral. She is often depicted as violent, ruthless, and hedonistic, compared to her rival, Sniper Fox. She is extremely wildcard, devious, cunning, ruthless, sadistic, violent, detached, and psychopathic, as she takes pleasure in the suffering of others and enjoys death and destruction on a far greater level than any of the other characters, which can be seen as sexual. She shows no trace of mercy or remorse towards anyone, going so far as to torment her targets and completely revels (in an erotic way) in seeing them suffer a slow and painful death. Though, Skulltula is shown to exhibit signs of respect for those that do rival her in power or skill, such as Sniper Fox. Skulltula is also very impulsive and she has a wildcard personalty, usually turning on anyone, even her employers without remorse, showing a more twisted version of Wildcat's behaviour. It is said that she does this just to see the look of terror and disbelief on their faces when she betrays them, as shown when she betrayed Amethyst and killed all of her subordinates. Despite her obvious psychopathic tendencies, Skulltula has a familial relationship with the rest of the Los Alfas, most notably Leon, Saidan, and Harena. She looks up to Leon as an older brother, or at least sees him as a mentor. She sees Saidan as a close friend and is shown to be slightly attracted to him. She is also shown to act flirtatious towards her enemies, as she seems to have an interest in Wildcat. History Wild Style Reloaded Zero Led by leader Skulltula, the Los Alfas would become the most violent and fearsome mercenary group around. Abilities Skulltula, like the rest of the Los Alfas, has a unique ability associated with her Phantom Eye, known as''' Slowing Illusion (遅いの 幻覚, Osoi no Genkaku). It allows her to manipulate time perception around herself and others. Time slows down for the target and everyone else in the vicinity, allowing Skulltula to take advantage of her opponent's vulnerability. Skulltula can also use it to slow down time and use it to take advantage of an opponent's weak spot, or kill them without having a chance to fight back. Other abilities # '''Superhuman Speed/Agility: Skulltula has been shown to possess extraordinarily high agility and speed, as she is very nimble and quick on her feet, able to evade high-speed attacks. This is shown by her evading all of the rapid gunfire from Big Tex's bandits, # Firearm Skill/Firearm Expertise: Skulltula is also shown to have great expertise with firearms. As such, she trains with several firearms and is shown to be extremely proficient in their usage, rivaling that of Sniper Fox and Revolver Wildcat. # Perfect/Absolute Accuracy: After her fight with Big Tex, and his consequent escape, Skulltula shoots down the flagship he was fleeing in with one shot from her Blacktail A-2 rifle. Relationships Amethyst It is shown that Amethyst hired Skulltula and the Los Alfas to kill Big Tex and his forces, as she sees him as a threat to her plans. She also hires them as secret police to enforce her rule. Though, she turns on her later on in the game, explaining that Amethyst trying to stop her own demise is futile. It's assumed that after Skulltula betrays her, as Amethyst shows aggravation towards and despises her just as much as she does Big Tex, as she is treated as an enemy by Amethyst afterwards. Sniper Fox At first wanting to kill her, Skulltula slowly starts to see her as an adversary and a rival worthy of her attention, due to her use of the Phantom Eye. Though, Skulltula still wants to bring Sniper Fox and Wildcat down herself, but finds herself saving them from trouble and going so far as to protect them from worse enemies. The reason Skulltula gives is that "only she will get to take them down" and won't hesitate to kill anyone who tries to take that glory from her. Revolver Wildcat Skulltula, despite seeing Sniper Fox as a rival, does not see Wildcat as a rival, which is most likely due to his cowardice around her or others that possess far greater skill and power than he does. Skulltula is also shown to be attracted to Wildcat, at least in a flirtatious way, and enjoys tormenting him. León Furioso León, along with Skulltula, is a member of the Los Alphas. It is implied the two have a mentor-student relationship, as León is revealed to be the founder of the Los Alfas mercenary group. Appearances } - Wild Style Zero= } }} *''Wild Style Reloaded'' *''Wild Style Zero'' *''Dillon's Rolling Western: The Last Ranger'' (cameo) *''Rafflesia: Shadow Eater'' (reference) *''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U'' (cameo) *''Blue Kai Xtreme'' (cameo) Voice Actors * Japanese: Sora Amamiya * English: Ami Shukla Quotes * "Your security kept getting in my way, so I killed them all. And you're next." * "You're as pitiful as you look. Look at you, crying in the dirt. It's sad that I have to kill you honestly. Leaving you traumatized would be better than death, in my honest opinion." '' * ''"I'm an elite! I can't be losing like this..." * "I've been dying to get you alone...you're not so tough when Sniper Fox isn't around, huh? (talking to Wildcat) * "Hmm...looks like someone's gonna get in my way and start making trouble. What do you think, Leon? Think we should do a little "ethnic cleansing"? * ''"You...think you're better than me, don't you? You're not! I'll wont stop until I kill you and every single one of you Big Tex sympathizers!" '' * ''"Don't even bother. I can see you like you're in slow motion. I already know what you're gonna do before you can even think." '' Trivia * Most of Skulltula's attacks/moves are supernatural-themed or named in origin. Category:Characters Category:Mercenaries Category:Villains Category:Users of the Phantom Eye Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Los Alfas Category:Wild Style Reloaded characters